


Brother

by Laughinglazy



Series: Angsty Avengers Stories [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinglazy/pseuds/Laughinglazy
Summary: "I will never forget the moment your heart stopped and mine kept beating"In Civil War, James Rhodes only lost the use of his legs. In this version of events he lost his life. And Tony has to live with that every day.





	Brother

Tony felt dread grip him as he saw the beam hit the reactor in Rhodey’s suit. He watched in horror as the war machine armour was suspended in mid-air, before tumbling down towards the ground at an ever-increasing speed. He swung round, all notion of following Rogers and Barnes completely forgotten. “Rhodey!” he called out, immediately speeding towards him, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched his best friend fall.

“Tony, I’m flying dead stick.” Rhodey called out over the comms, his voice tight with fear. His shallow breathing echoed in Tony’s ears as he increased the thrusters in a desperate attempt to reach him. Smoke billowed out of the suit, leaving a dark trail against the sky marking the its inevitable trajectory. Rhodey’s breathing evened out, the panicked sound leaving it; a sure sign he had lost consciousness. “RHODES!” He screamed. _God no, not you, please no no no._

War machine smashed into the ground, a good twenty feet before Tony could reach him. He skidded into landing and fell to his knees beside his best friend, his brother, the suit helmet retracting as he reached out to rip off the face plate. A trickle of blood had leaked out from Rhodey’s nose and the corner of his mouth, leaving a stain on his dark skin. Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe, his chest heaving harshly against the suddenly restrictive chest plate of the armour. _Please please please._

“Read vitals.” he instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y frantically. The AI seemed to hesitate before replying. “Tell me god dammit, tell me the fucking vitals!”

“I’m sorry, Boss. No heartbeat detected. Scans indicate that the energy beam which hit the chest plate has broken three ribs, causing a punctured lung. The medical team will take approximately thirty-seven minutes to arrive, by which time it will be too late to revive Colonel Rhodes.”

Tony felt all the air leave his lungs. He was gone. His brother was gone and there was nothing he could do. _God no Rhodey wake up please._ Tony reached out to stroke a hand down Rhodey’s cheeks, his fingers trembling. “Wake up” he whispered “Please Rhodey. I need you, I love you, please wake up.” A loud thump caused Tony to snap his head up, and he made eye contact with Sam.

“Is he…?” Sam asked. When Tony nodded stiffly in answer, grief washed over his face. “I’m sorry.”

Tony felt a rush of anger surge through him; he raised the repulsors and blasted Wilson onto his back. Enraged, he pushed himself to his feet and stormed over to his supine body. “How dare you! How fucking dare you! My brother is dead. He’s dead and he’s not coming back and all you have to say is sorry?” Sam looked away, and Tony felt his fury dissipate as his own words caught up to him. He collapsed to the ground, his legs lacking the strength needed to hold him up. Pain lanced through his chest and he choked on a sob. “My brother’s gone.” He said quietly. He felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Vision, Wanda and Natasha stood over him.

“God, Tony.” Natasha breathed, before reaching down to press the release on the suit. It folded out from around him and lay neatly boxed up on the grass. She sank down beside him and pulled him into her chest. Tony felt a lump rise in his throat as he buried his face in her hair and broke down.

“My brother’s dead, Nat.” She carded her hand through his hair, attempting to soothe the violent sobs. “I want him back.”

“I know, Tony. I’m so- God, I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic :) If anyone who reads it could let me know what they think, point out any mistakes and tell me if you think I should write more, either of this fic or maybe another one that would be great. I would love to here any feedback people have so hit me up :)


End file.
